


take care of yourself, kid, 'cause someone really cares about you

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, Concussions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: Jaewon wasn't clumsy. Well, not really anyway. So how did he end up on the floor?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	take care of yourself, kid, 'cause someone really cares about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).



> (congrats on getting recgonized by the queen herself)
> 
> So this was a lot shorter than I planned honestly, and there's a good chance I'll probably write a better fic at a later date that I can give you. However, I felt like there were certain moments in here you'd enjoy, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Wasn't really inspired by anything, but the title is from Undertale (fun fact: I listened to Snowdin Town and Seventeen's Adore U (Vocal Team ver) while writing this).

Despite what other people might say, Jaewon was not a clumsy person. 

Well, most of the time anyway. 

He didn't often trip over random objects or run into someone, nor did he accidentally drop things. Sure, it happened more often than he liked to admit, but that didn't mean he was clumsy. Maybe just a bit absentminded. 

So then what was he doing on the floor right now?

Jaewon tried to remember what prior events had led him to his current position, but the only thing he could seem to recall was dance practice the day before. In fact, the only reason he realized it was night time was the moonlight sneaking in through the cracks in the blinds and the fact the clock was showing _3:28_ in bright red numbering. 

His blanket had fallen down in a heap around him, but Jaewon made no move to reach towards it. Instead, he reached a hand up to his head where a throbbing pain persisted, but then something grabbed it out of midair. 

Jaewon looked up in confusion to see Dongho staring down at his, Jaewon's hand still limply held in his grasp. Dongho's mouth was moving, but Jaewon couldn't seem to hear a thing. He blinked. Then blinked again, trying to clear his head. 

"-aewon, are you okay? Can you hear me?" That was Dongho's voice. 

He tried to answer Dongho's questions, because he was a good dongsaeng, and there was concern in Dongho's voice. He didn't want Dongho to worry. Why was he worried anyway? Jaewon was completely fine, wasn't he? 

However, the only sound that came out of Jaewon's mouth was an pathetic whimper, as the pain in his head seemed to increase tenfold whenever he tried to think of words. Okay, maybe something was wrong. 

Dongho crouched down next to Jaewon in an instant, hand reaching out to pat Jaewon's hand but at the last moment choosing to reassuringly rub his shoulder instead. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, his voice low and soothing. 

If Jaewon were to look past Dongho's broad shoulders, he'd see a worried Daehyun clutching a plushy anxiously and Minsoo standing with a cellphone in hand. At the moment however, Jaewon was focusing on trying to answer Dongho's question.

 _Where did it hurt?_ Well, definitely his head, but Jaewon felt pain coursing through his right arm as well, while his left hand was still in Dongho's gentle grasp. Everything else seemed fine, if not a little sore. 

Jaewon gently pulled his left upwards, prompting Dongho's own hand to follow as he gestured towards his head. 

"Okay, I figured your head hurt. Anywhere else?" Dongho asked, in the same soothing tone as before. 

Jaewon brought Dongho's hand to his right arm, before letting his left arm fall limp again. Dongho's eyebrows pinched together, concern clearly evident on his face after Jaewon's revelation. 

"Your arm hurts? That's not good," Dongho mumbled, more to himself rather than Jaewon. Jaewon could barely hear him over the roaring pain in his head anyway, so he didn't really bother commenting. 

Dongho let go of Jaeowon's hand and reached towards his pajama clad right arm. He unbuttoned the cuff, taking care not to jostle Jaewon's arm in the process. He rolled the sleeve up up to Jaewon's elbow, folding it slightly so it wouldn't fall back down as he let go of it. His fingers were cold as they prodded Jaewon's wrist, and even though he tried not to, Jaewon still flinched slightly at the touch. 

"Sorry," Dongho apologized quietly, though he kept looking at the arm. Then he brought his hands away. "Well, I'm not a doctor so that was basically pointless, but his wrist is pretty badly bruised. It might be sprained..." he trailed off, frustration seeping into his voice. 

Dongho closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then he reopned his eyes before addressing Minsoo. "Call the company doctor, I'm guessing concussion and sprained wrist, I don't think we can handle this ourselves." At this point, Jaewon finally noticed Minsoo standing in his sweatpants and sleeping shirt as he dialed a number on his phone.

It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes would it? After all, the middle of the night was meant for sleeping, wasn't it? 

"Jaewon, no, please stay awake-," but Jaewon didn't hear the rest as his eyes slipped closed. 

\---

"Guys, I think he's waking up." 

"You idiot, don't crowd him."

"Yeah, Dae, just give him some space." 

Jaewon carefully opened his eyes, though it took a considerable amount of effort. They felt incredibly heavy, but slowly, light filtered through. It took a few more slow blinks, but soon enough, he was able to view his surroundings. For some reason, the decorated walls of his bedroom didn't appear, but instead the simple walls of the living room. 

It took him a few seconds to realize, but he was lying on the living room's sofa, surrounded by... _plushies?_ Sure enough, there were at least four different plushies lying around him, alongside two extra pillows, and a third pillow which his right arm was resting on. 

Speaking of his right arm, it was covered in a heavy black brace (though Jaewon spotted a small sticker on it, probably courtesy of Daehyun). He looked up from his brace to see the faces of his bandmates. 

Dongho looked calm, though Jaewon could see the thumb on his right hand messing with his ring, a telltale sign he was nervous. Minsoo was practically right above Jaewon; if he were to sit up, he'd probably butt heads with him, which probably wouldn't help with the still dull pain in his head. Daehyun, unlike the other two, wasn't standing but rather sitting on the floor next to the sofa, his arms folded on the slight space between Jaewon and the edge of the sofa. 

"Hey Jaewon, welcome back," Minsoo said cheekily, though the soft tone in his voice gave no real heat to the words. 

"What-what happened?" 

"Don't you remember hyung?" Daehyun asked, picking at some loose threads on his sweater sleeves. 

He shook his head slowly, as to not aggravate his headache. Even now, his memories were fuzzy. He could faintly remember Dongho talking to him, but he wasn't even sure that had happened. 

"Well, dumbass, you fell off the bed and gave yourself a concussion and a sprained wrist. You just had to be extra and injure yourself so badly," Dongho said, and while his words were scolding, the affection hidden underneath gave away that he wasn't really mad. 

"Yah, Jaewon, you worried us so much when we heard a thud. Let me tell you, I thought a banshee broke into the dorm until I realized it was Daehyun's screaming," Minsoo said, ignoring Daehyun's indignant shout at being called a banshee. 

"I was just worried about hyung," he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. 

Minsoo chuckled and ruffled Daehyun's hair. "I was just teasing. Don't be upset, Jaewon is fine now anyway." He turned a critical eye towards Jaewon. "You are fine, right?" 

"Yeah, I think so," Jaewon said, and it was the truth. Sure, there was a little pain in his head and his arm wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position, but no longer was he in that dazed state before. He was surrounded by so many soft things at this point, it was hard to dislike the situation. 

Speaking of which: "Who gave me all these plushies? And why?"

Everyone sputtered and began pointing fingers. 

"Well, Dongho was scared you'd fall off the couch-" 

"His track record isn't exactly spotless, and don't act like you weren't concerned either-"

"The chicken was from me!" Daehyun piped up helpfully. 

While the members kept trying to explain themselves, Jaewon found himself relaxing into his pillows. 

Closing his eyes once again, this time Jaewon found himself falling asleep to the playful banter of his bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Lost in Translation fanfiction [Discord](https://discord.gg/akRnKbk)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Requests are open! [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/activelyweird)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://activelyweird.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/activelyweird)


End file.
